Alone With You
by TheForgottenLedger
Summary: It's just another 10 Song fic. Bella/Rosalie because I like the weird pairings.


10 Song Fic

1\. Alone With You-Jake Owen

Bella's eyes widened. Rosalie's lips pressed against hers urgently. She could taste the vodka on her breath as Rosalie pressed herself to the smaller girl.

"Rose." She tried. "Rosalie, what about Emmett?"

"It doesn't matter." She replied breathlessly. But it did matter. It mattered to Bella. She couldn't do that to her brother. No matter how much she loved Rosalie. Bella made a decision then. No matter what, from now on she would not let herself be alone with Rosalie.

"Please, Bella." Rosalie slipped her hand under her shirt, teasing the skin under.

Bella's resolve crashed to pieces around her. Just one more time, she promised herself.

2\. Oh, Tonight- Josh Abbott Band

I grab her hand and pull her back to me. "Rose, wait."

"No, Bella. It's late. I'm going home." Her shoulders sag in defeat, so I pull her closer. We've been dancing around our feeling for far too long. Tonight, I am finally going to show her how I feel.

"Rose-" Words fail me suddenly. Not knowing what else to do, I grab her and kiss her. She stiffens in my arms before relaxing. "I love you. I love you so much." I kiss her again, my arms pulling her tight against. The world could be burning around me and I wouldn't care. She was finally mine.

3\. Hey Pretty Girl-Kip Moore

When Rosalie had first seen Bella, she had to do a double take. Rosalie had always known she was beautiful but Bella lit up the room when she laughed or smiled. Rose quickly found herself wanting to know Bella.

"Hi." Rose said when she was close enough to talk to her.

"Hi." The sweetest voice said back.

"Would you like to dance?" Rosalie asked, her heart pounding in her chest.

And when Bella answered sweetly back, "Sure." Rosalie felt like the luckiest woman in the world.

4\. I Wish I Could Break Your Heart- Cassadee Pope

Bella wished she had broken Rosalie's heart instead of the other way around. Rosalie, who was so perfect, so beautiful. She knew it was wrong, but watching her ex hang off the arm of someone else made her want to break her heart. To take her down a peg. She certainly deserved it. She didn't actually want to hurt Rosalie but she wished that what she did mattered enough to hurt her. Bella sighed, she was never good enough to be with Rosalie anyway.

5\. Beat of the Music- Brett Eldredge

Blue eyes captivated her across the dance floor, drawing her closer to the woman with the perfect smile.

"Hi, wanna dance?" She said it so plainly as if she knew Bella would say yes. Bella only nodded.

They moved to the beat, and soon Bella's hands were wrapped around the woman's waist, pulling her toward her greedily. "I'm Rosalie, by the way."

"Bella." She replied, licking her lips as those perfect orbs captured her again.

"Wanna get out of here?" Rosalie asked, grin in place.

"Sure." Bella said. Damn, she thought, what a woman.

6\. Must Be Doing Something Right- Billy Currington

Bella gave a sigh as Rosalie kissed her neck, craning her neck for better access. She closed her eyes as Rose stroked her stomach and placed opened mouthed kisses on her collarbone. Moaned when she scratched at the skin of inner thigh.

"Mmm, baby, please?"

"What do you need, baby girl?"

"You, just you."

Rose closed her mouth around a perky nipple and sucked as she entered her lover slowly. Bella gasped and smiled. Rosalie smirked. Yeah, she must be doing something right.

7\. Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye- Luke Bryan

Bella knew this was it. As she pushed into Rosalie, she knew this was the last time. So she savored it. The feel of Rosalie's skin against her own. The sounds Rosalie made, the breathy moans and gasps when Bella hit that spot… just… right. The way she kissed her when she was just on the edge, just ready to fall but needed that extra push that one extra thing. So Bella pushed her and watched as Rosalie fell apart one last time.

8\. We Owned The Night- Lady Antebellum

Rosalie often wondered where Bella was. One perfect night together and she had vanished. They had danced, and drank. And she had smiled so beautifully and for a moment the night was theirs. And Rosalie often wondered where she was. If they were looking at the same stars, the same moon. The night had been the most perfect night of Rosalie's existence. And she would never forget Bella.

9\. Gettin' You Home- Chris Young

She looked gorgeous. Of course, Rosalie always looked gorgeous. But tonight, she looked so… I couldn't find the words. She drew little hearts on my skin as she shot me flirtatious looks. I coughed.

"Go pay the waiter, sweetie." She said. "Let's go home."

My hand flew up as I squeaked out, "Check!"

She chuckled and brought my hand up to her lips, brushing her lips over the skin.

I really couldn't wait to get her home.

10\. Slow Me Down- Sara Evans

Bella made her way slowly down the aisle. She smiled at Edward but her heart ached. Please, Rose. She thought. Please. She was halfway down the aisle now. She was at the altar now and he was holding his hand out to her.

"Wait!" There was a cry from the back of the church. Bella's heart gave a joyous cry. Rose had come. Rose loved her.


End file.
